


La Papesse

by MoonEater



Series: j'ai peur que les dieux en colère se vengent sur nous mes frères [2]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: Oops, Self-Fulfilling Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonEater/pseuds/MoonEater
Summary: The Lady of the Lake entertains a visitor...
Relationships: Lady of the Lake & Lancelot du Lac, Lady of the Lake & Merlin
Series: j'ai peur que les dieux en colère se vengent sur nous mes frères [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390321
Kudos: 3





	La Papesse

_In the space between_  
_Tiny little hands reach out_  
_Break her heart anew_

* * *

She had been tending to the child gathered in her lap when her quiet morning was interrupted. At the northernmost edge of her lake, there appeared a young man. He was dressed like any common farmhand, but when he approached her there was a marked lightness to his steps that betrayed his true nature. 

"My Lady", the man bowed low, his eyes full of mirth. "It is most pleasing to see you in such good spirits, I had feared with all the... uh, _commotion_ around these parts you might have retreated across the veil." 

Unimpressed with his entrance, she turned her attention back to the bundle in her arms. "Fear not, little fledgling, you shan't get rid of me so easily."

The man chuckled lightly, bending to try and catch her line of eyesight. "I do _so_ love a challenge."

It seemed he was not fond of being ignored. She finally looked up at him, "Always so impatient."

He hummed, clearly vexed by her comment, but didn't attempt to contradict it. "There's trouble brewing in the West", he hissed. 

Her only reaction was the arching of an eyebrow, "Isn't there always?"

"Ah, well-- yes, you are quite right. But you see, my Lady, this is a very particular kind of trouble. There are... certain things-- _change_ is coming to the lands of man. We would all be wise to prepare."

"We have been waiting for this. I dare say we are as prepared for it as we can ever be."

"But that is where you are wrong. You may have stollen your bumbling little pawn, but I have no such reassurances, do I? I am not ready, yet."

Sighing, she said, "What do you want, Merlin?"

"An ally! The confidence that when the time comes for me to make my move, you'll play your part." As he spit the words out, getting louder by the second, she thought to herself that he looked every inch of the halfling he was. "I would have thought you owe me that much", he added darkly.

"Very well", she answered. 

**Author's Note:**

> [The High Priestess](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_High_Priestess)   
> 


End file.
